The present disclosure relates to a multilayer film, and more particularly to a multilayer film including an odor barrier layer having sound dampening properties.
Ostomy appliances for collecting body waste, such as ostomy pouches, are used by patients who have had surgery such as a colostomy, ileostomy, or urostomy. It is desirable that ostomy appliances are made using a film having good odor barrier properties and that produce minimal noise when flexed or wrinkled to avoid embarrassment to users. Sound absorbing or sound dampening properties are also desirable for ostomy appliances. When body waste is released from a stoma, flatus gas is often released together with the waste. The flatus gas passing through the stoma can cause a vibratory transient in body tissue, which is uncontrollable by the patient. Such release of the flatus gas from the stoma can accompany indiscreet noise, which too can cause embarrassment to the patient. Thus, it is desirable that the film for ostomy appliances have sound absorbing properties in addition to odor barrier and quietness properties.
Chang et al., WO 2013/102009 discloses an ostomy appliance made using a sound absorbing material, such as a multilayer film including at least one layer comprising a sound absorbing triblock copolymer or a sound absorbing non-woven material comprising a sound absorbing triblock copolymer. Chang et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/837,867, discloses a sound absorbing adhesive and a film including a sound absorbing adhesive layer for ostomy appliances. Further, Chang, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/835,499, discloses a laminate including a sound absorbing foam layer for ostomy appliances. These patent applications are commonly signed to the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.
Further, quiet films that make relatively low rustling noise, for example, plastic crackling sounds made by the ostomy pouch when a user moves around, have been developed. Examples of such a quiet film include multilayer films disclosed in Giori, U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,860, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. The multilayer films disclosed in Giori include an odor barrier layer formed from amorphous polyamide modified with a functionalized polyolefin, for example, maleated ethylene-ethyl acrylate copolymer. The odor barrier layer formed from such modified amorphous polyamide has reduced rigidity and rustling noise when compared to non-modified amorphous polyamides. However, the sound dampening capability of the odor barrier layers formed of the amorphous polyamide modified with a functionalized polyolefin is still low.
Because of the inherent severe medical, social, and personal concerns related to the need for use of an ostomy appliance, improvements in ostomy appliances are desired. Any appreciable improvement in such ostomy appliances to provide greater discretion and privacy is of great importance in the quality of life of the increasing number of ostomy patients. Thus, further improvements in sound absorbing and quietness properties of a multilayer film for ostomy appliances are highly desirable. The present disclosure provides multilayer films having improved sound absorbing and quietness properties according to various embodiments to enhance sound insulating properties of ostomy appliances.